Bad Birthday
by pinkcat4569
Summary: It's Jess' birthday but things aren't going well...


Title: Bad Birthday

Author: Pinkcat4569

Description: It's Jess' birthday, but things aren't going too well...

Rating: G, K

Pairing/Characters: Jess/Becker, series 4-5

Disclaimer: I only write for fun. I don't own Primeval or the characters.

Author's note: For clea2011's birthday. I hope you have a great day! Thank you to the birthday girl herself, clea2011, for the information on British dress sizes.

2643 Words

Bad Birthday

"I like color."

"No kidding, Jess," said Becker, trying to act like the daily report was terribly interesting. The girl in the turquoise mini dress, however, threatened to distract him.

She giggled. "And shoes, chocolate, flowers..."

"Also no kidding."

"Handbags, scarves, hair things..."

Becker laughed. "You have no shame."

"You're right I don't. I will happily accept anything sparkly and shiny as well, even if it's pricey."

"Jessica!"

She laughed. "I'm just kidding. Don't spend much."

"I won't."

"Anything is good, as long as it's from you."

He lifted his eyebrow.

She blushed. "We're friends. It's extremely appropriate to buy a friend a gift for her birthday."

"Right," he said, going back to his report.

She sighed and stamped her foot. "You will remember?"

He scoffed. "That you like chocolate, shoes, and colors? Hard to forget."

She frowned. "Among other things. Oh, and I'm a size six."

He smirked, looking her over. "Yeah."

She hit him. "That wasn't an invitation to ogle."

"Are you sure?"

She hit him again. "Stop!"

He laughed.

"You're running out of time, you know."

"Right," he said, like he wasn't really paying attention.

"Two days. My birthday is in two days!"

"I heard you the first thousand times."

She groaned. "I expect something from you."

He smirked. "I'll write 'many happy returns' on the daily report."

"Oh!" she cried, stomping away.

He looked up as she left and laughed. He loved to tease her. He couldn't wait to surprise her. He had already picked out a bracelet decorated with colorful butterflies and flowers. He just had to go and buy it when the day was done.

She didn't see him again until just before their shift was supposed to end. There was an anomaly alert. It was bad: four pterosaurs flying all over London. She had to coordinate with local airports, pilots, traffic controllers and the military as well as the usual ARC teams.

With so many large birds over a large area, it was a huge job.

Thankfully there was only property damage. No one was killed or hurt very badly. It took all night. It was early morning before they could even leave the ARC.

Lester gave them the morning off, but with three anomalies occurring that morning within a two hour period, everyone was called in, Jess and the team included.

Jess was put in charge of all the coordinators. She was swamped until evening. She didn't even know for sure if the team came back, until a chocolate bar and a frothy coffee appeared beside the ADD. She caught a quick glimpse of the Becker smirk before he was sent out again.

He looked exhausted. She probably didn't look much better.

It was after midnight when she was finally cleared to go home. She crawled into bed. "Midnight," she thought with a yawn. "Happy...Birthday...to me." Then she fell asleep.

Thankfully that morning was quiet. She could use the peace. Plus, it was the big day. She didn't want to be guiding people around dinosaurs on her birthday.

She smiled brightly as Becker walked in. "Hi!"

"Hey, Jess. Nice to get a slow morning, huh?"

"It is! Especially today."

He stared.

She put out her hands. "Well?"

"Well what?"

She sighed. "Well, my present, where is it?"

Becker closed his eyes, cursing. He sighed. "Jess. I'm so sorry. I...forgot."

"Ha ha, don't tease."

He shook his head and took her hand. "I'm not. With all the commotion of the last two days and the lack of sleep, honestly, it slipped my mind. I'm so sorry."

She looked at him and felt horrible. "No. I'm sorry. Of course you forgot. The truth is I did to, until I saw the clock at midnight last night, or this morning. It's OK."

"No, it isn't. I even...had a present picked out."

She smiled with delight. "You did?"

He nodded. "I can't believe I forgot to get it."

She smiled. "Becker, it's OK. We were all busy and you along with the others were at risk. Having a raptor breathing down your neck probably erases things from your head."

He laughed. "I am very sorry. I'll get your present, I will. Of course, it won't be your birthday then." He sighed. "I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Stop! Apology not accepted because it's not necessary. I apologize for acting like a spoiled brat these last few days."

"You weren't. It was...cute."

She giggled. "Thanks. I really don't care about the present."

"You don't?"

She shook her head.

He stared at her, then he leaned over and kissed her cheek. "You're brilliant. Happy Birthday."

She blushed the same color as her birthday dress: a soft rose. "Thank you."

He nodded. "I'll see you later."

She nodded back. "You will."

It turned out that everyone had forgotten her birthday. When it slowly began to dawn on everyone they felt awful. Jess was very mature and sincere in forgiving them.

She was sitting at the ADD when she heard a chorus of bad words from Lester's office. Finally she went to see what was wrong.

He looked...weird...when he saw her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Parker, nothing."

"It didn't sound like nothing."

"Everything is fine. Thank you."

She stood in the door. He looked up, staring. Finally she shook her head and left.

Lester waited until she was over at the ADD. He picked up the phone. "So we'll try another one," he said to himself. "They can't all be ran by idiots."

When someone answered he said, "Hello, yes, I'd like to order some flowers. What kind? Roses. Pink. What do you mean what kind of roses? I just told you, pink. How do I know what blooming variety? The kind that come with stems and thorns! Good lord, all the florists in London are run by idiots. Hello? Damn. Another one hung up on me."

He looked across Ops at Jess. "I wonder," he said out loud. "No, I can't have her order her own bouquet. That would not be proper, easier than trying to deal with these idiots myself, but highly improper." He sighed and tried another florist.

Connor and Abby were having the same kind of luck in the canteen. "No cake at all?"

The chef shook his head. "Most of the staff don't do cake for their birthdays. I always thought it odd that Miss Parker liked cake on the occasion. She is British, isn't she?"

Abby laughed. "Yes, but she loves cake, chocolate, of course."

"Sorry. I didn't bake any cakes. I had been advised by Miss Parker about her birthday and I intended to set her up with my decadent triple fudge truffle cake, but..."

"We know, the last few days have been crazy."

The chef nodded. "We were on emergency schedule. We didn't even serve hot food until this morning. I'm ashamed to admit it, but I forgot. Poor Miss Parker. I hope she doesn't take it personally."

Connor shook his head. "No, she won't."

"She understands," said Abby. "Can you come up with anything sweet for her?"

"I will. I don't know what yet. It will have to be whatever is in the pantry or freezer, but I'll fix up something."

Emily was in Matt's lab. "How about this one?" she asked, holding up a purple flowering plant.

"I can't part with that. It's one of a kind. The last of its species died out thirty thousand years ago."

She moved around the lab, inspecting the many strange plants. "That one is pretty."

He looked the way she pointed. It was a small pink plant with tiny little blue blossoms. He smiled. "It's on the top shelf for a reason. It's poisonous. I don't think Jess with appreciate a rash for her birthday."

"No," said Emily. She sighed. "I do not see anything appropriate."

"Me either."

"She does not seem extremely upset."

"No, she isn't, still I hate the fact we all forgot," he said.

"I did not imagine that a certain captain would also forget."

Matt laughed. "He was as busy as the rest of us."

She nodded. "I suppose hugs and words of friendship and congratulations must suffice in this instance."

He nodded then smirked. "Or kisses. Jess would be over the moon if that same certain captain gave her a birthday kiss."

Emily chuckled and nodded. "I do not believe he is that bold."

"Me either."

Jess walked into the canteen. She looked around but couldn't see Abby or Becker or any of the others. Someone usually beat her in.

Apparently not today. She got her food, along with a 'happy birthday,' from the chef. She then sat down at an empty table.

She had just picked up a forkful of salad when an arm suddenly grabbed her from behind.

"Happy Birthday!" yelled Abby.

Jess squealed and dropped her food. Then she giggled. "Thank you!"

She turned to see everyone, minus Lester standing behind her. Abby held a plate of...something.

"What is that?" she asked, her mouth watering.

Abby laughed. "Short notice birthday treats, crafted just for you. The chef melted chocolate then basically stuck whatever he could find in it."

"Sounds awful."

"Becker, hush! I like surprises, well, if they're covered in chocolate." She giggled. "They all look yummy!" She grabbed a long chocolate covered thing on a stick and bit into it. "Mmm! Chocolate banana!"

"Yuck."

"Becker, shut up!" cried Jess. "I like it!" She waved to the chef who waved back. "I want to try this one next." She bit into a square. "Chocolate covered blackberry jam biscuit! Delish!"

They laughed. Abby sat the tray down in front of her. "It's all yours."

"Oh, no. You all help me."

"No thanks," said Becker. "Mystery food bites do not sound appetizing."

She glared at him. "Spoil sport." She grabbed another piece and ate it. Then she made a slight face. "OK, chocolate covered mango isn't my favorite."

Becker laughed.

"I'm really sorry this birthday kind of sucks," said Abby.

Jess giggled, chocolate dripping down. "It does not. I'm touched that you're all so worried."

She heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. She turned to see Lester approaching with a bouquet wrapped in paper.

"Lester!"

"Um...yes, happy birthday," he said, handing it to her.

She jumped up and hugged him. "Thank you! They're..." she stopped as she looked closely. "They're not flowers."

Lester sighed. "No. Peacock feathers."

The team burst out laughing.

"How dare you!" Lester cried.

Jess giggled. "Sh, everyone! Lester, I love them. It's very thoughtful."

He nodded to her but glared at the team.

"These are the ones from your office."

"Well, yes. Every blasted floral shop in this town is manned by a complete idiot who is unable to take a simple order for pink roses!"

Jess laughed, along with everyone. "I'm so sorry you've had such a time." She kissed his cheek. "Thank you, honestly. I appreciate the thought."

"Well, it's quite alright," he said.

She smiled.

"I needed new décor in my office anyway."

She giggled, sitting down with her bouquet of feathers to eat her mystery chocolate.

"Abby was right. This birthday sucks," said Becker.

"I'm happy," Jess said, smiling.

He looked at her and smiled too. "Good."

"Lester, would you like to join us?" asked Jess.

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer, but I'm going to my office to relax. I wonder if anyone needs firing?"

They shook their heads as he left.

"Um...here," said Matt. He handed her a small package.

She smiled. "Thank you."

"It's from Emily too."

The Victorian smiled. Then she traded apprehensive looks with Matt.

Jess opened the small box to find a packet of plant food, a small plastic gardening stake, and a spool of pink thread. She smiled. "Thank you."

Matt groaned. "Don't. It's horrible."

"However, we wished you to know that we are grateful you exist."

Jess giggled. "Thank you! That's very sweet!"

"The thread is mine. I do not know if you sew, but I thought to give you something that was once mine."

"Very sweet of you Em," she said, hugging her.

"And the pitiful garden things were mine. Same idea."

Jess smiled brightly. "It's a lovely sentiment. I love them. Thank you."

"It was a lovely sentiment," said Becker, than he looked at Matt and scoffed and shook his head.

"Behave," said Jess, "Or I won't let you have this strawberry."

"I don't want it," he said. "Why in the world would you ruin a perfectly good strawberry with that ultra sugary stuff?"

Jess looked like he had just spoken in an alien language. "You're insane. It's chocolate!"

He shook his head. "Yuck."

She picked up the strawberry and took a big bite. "More for me," she said as strawberry juice ran down her chin.

Becker laughed.

"Some pitiful party," said Matt.

"Everyone please stop apologizing! I'm just glad that we're all here, safe and sound."

They nodded and smiled. "Happy Birthday," they all said.

Jess nodded and thanked them.

She was the last to leave the canteen, insisting that she eat every piece of chocolate the chef had made. She was leaving when Becker stopped her.

"I thought you went back to work."

"No, just to my locker. I had to get something." He blushed and handed her a small napkin.

"Becker...you said you didn't have time to get my present."

"I didn't. This is something else. Let's just say Matt and Emily inspired me. I want you to have this."

"You don't have to..."

"Jess, I want to. Please."

She smiled, blushing slightly. "All right. Thank you," she said, opening the napkin. Inside sat a small metal medallion. It was clearly old, with a kind of flower printed on it.

"It belonged to my Grandmother."

Jess gasped.

"She gave it to me when I joined the military. She said it would watch over me, kind of like a good luck charm. I've carried it ever since."

She had tears in her eyes. "Oh, Becker. I...I can't accept this. I'm flattered, but it's too precious to you. It's too personal."

He took her hand. "That's why I want you to have it, Jess."

A tear ran down her cheek. "I'm deeply touched, but no, I can't."

Becker smiled. "You have to."

She laughed. "I do?"

"Yeah," he said with a gentle smile. "Granny would like you. She wouldn't mind. In fact, I bet she'd be pleased."

"I...I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll keep it."

She looked at him, her heart melting. She nodded. "I'll take very good care of it, I promise."

He smiled bigger, making her heart melt more.

She flung her arms around him. "Thank you!"

He chuckled. "You're welcome."

She came down, smiling at him and wiping more tears away. "But now...you don't have a good luck charm."

He smiled warmly. "I have two...and they're together now."

She blushed, laughed a bit through tears and said, "Oh, now you get another hug."

He laughed and caught her up in his arms.

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome," he said, holding her up.

She blushed, bit her lip, then moved in and kissed him quickly.

He didn't look surprised. He smiled and moved in to kiss her back.

They kissed, right there in the canteen.

"Now it's the best birthday ever," she said.

He smiled.

The End

Happy Birthday!


End file.
